


more juicy

by cherryssb



Category: cherry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryssb/pseuds/cherryssb
Kudos: 1





	more juicy

草莓汁一样的，嘴唇。灯光的打光让每个人像是不懈余力的圣父，浑身上下散发着带着迂腐的恶魔气息。酒杯里掉落的食盐和柠檬汁，金标的龙舌兰与带着女伴眼角的颜色一样的比得利红石榴像是沉默的杜鹃花。  
放在面前的，孟买蓝宝石，杜松子的味道混合别人手边的迪萨诺，像是琥珀中的宝石环环相扣。崔范奎被那群狐朋狗友拉出来，庆祝某一位太子党的生日。  
顺便庆祝一下那傻逼重要被家里强制安排相亲，好日子过一天少一天，以后就是回家喝大麦茶的生活了。  
笑着，酒杯举起来，卡座里的葡萄格外圆滑，落进女孩的深处。  
舞池传来呼声，像是开水。  
崔范奎喝了点，站在卡座沙发上看，是穿着灰色宽松背心的男人，肋骨上有一抹漂亮的红色。跳舞的身形像是柔软的豹或者是狡黠的猫，手在dj台子边上晃动过，漂亮的手指抚摸过腰侧。几乎是柔软的柳条在摇曳一般，宽沿的帽子下漏出柔软的唇。  
那是怎样一张唇呢？娇嫩，邪恶，像是花蕾羞涩闭合。  
也熟悉。  
端着一杯百加得金，干燥的掌一把拉下还在舞池中晃动着，跟着jazz节奏的人，帽子被捏走，漏出蓝色的头发。  
憋了半天，崔范奎只磕磕巴巴问出来一句，什么时候染的头发。  
“不好看吗？”漂亮的手在头发里穿插，耳朵上的耳环相互碰撞。眼角有那么一颗亮片，在紫色的灯光下折磨人。  
好看，跟刚认识他的时候的黑发不一样，现在的崔连准张扬又高傲，漂亮的唇吞噬朗姆酒的模样，意外的像极了原来坐在后座喝热牛奶的模样。  
旧情人在酒吧相遇，真他妈尴尬。  
被狐朋狗友叫着，几乎是蛮力拉着崔范奎和崔连准来到卡座，那群狐朋狗友中还有几个认识崔连准的，毕竟风云学长这个名头也算是响当当。  
“学长也来酒吧啊？”穿着红裙的女人带着低俗的ysl的味道，像是落在香辛料里的浴球。崔范奎转着手里的玻璃杯，揽崔连准手指头上的三个戒指。  
中指，无名指，小指。  
哪个是有意义的呢？  
他俩大学时搞得是地下恋爱那一套，嘟嘟囔囔的国奖获得者崔连准和在学校里飚哈雷的崔范奎在实验室里打开咽喉和身体接吻，白大褂挂住崔范奎的钥匙链，紧实的大腿根被崔范奎掐出红色。  
褶皱一般的，波浪所带来的红色，像是蔷薇石英一般透明带粉的皮肤。  
那哥是真的会喘，像是褶皱里的紫色玫瑰，在灯光下影子赭黄。  
分手也是既定的，崔连准去了外地读了研究生，崔范奎回归那群太子党里面，人人都说崔家小爷皮相漂亮骨子却都是毒水淹的，崔范奎折断了传闲话的人的两条腿，用哈雷碾过去的。  
少他妈说，老子轮不到这群傻逼论长短。  
也不算断了音讯，基本的聊天方式也都没有换。但崔连准的确已经有八个月没有跟崔范奎联系了。  
八个月，外加十二天。  
真他妈矫情。  
头发被揽到后面，漏出饱满的额头，笑嘻嘻的说自己要准备硕士毕业了，准备疯一下才去染了头发。戒指和耳环在头发里过山车，意外的看起来倒是文静了。  
放屁，崔连准就是个疯子。  
锁上实验室门双手抵住崔范奎下巴要求接吻的是崔连准，在半夜飙车的时候脱掉上身短袖钻进崔范奎的衣服里的也是崔连准，被人抢了奖学金去用烟头烫那人脸的也是崔连准。  
但是崔范奎就没反省一下，自己每次笑嘻嘻的牵住崔连准的手，把人抱上机车送人去疯的时候，是不是也是一次次的助长气焰。  
两疯子，疯的不知道天高地厚的疯子。  
一群人玩到四点半，终于摇摇晃晃的起身说是要走，崔连准也算跳累了，也加够了这家club的美人的联系方式，温热的掌摸上崔范奎皮带上的耻骨。  
“小奎，我现在新租住的地方离这里很近，去吃点东西吗？”  
一前一后的，穿过小巷，刚到loft的楼底两个人就像是磁铁一样，纠缠起来。  
不愧是蓝色的呢，崔连准变得更加多汁和温顺，狡黠的眼角皱着的鼻子，嘴唇向后张开漏出兔牙，烟酒之中裸男的香气若有若无却仿佛是过分的迷惑。  
“在电梯里不行呢小奎，”崔连准摘掉手指上的戒指和耳环，全都丢进崔范奎的口袋里，“我不想让看监控的人看见你。”  
手指捏住崔范奎的脖子，嘟嘟囔囔的，小声的，像撒娇一样，却一字一句的在说。“我讨厌有人看见你现在这个模样。”  
什么模样呢？皱起来的眉头，刘海都被自己拨开， 嘴唇抿在一起，下颌骨的线条变得坚毅。  
疯狂的前兆。  
崔连准真他妈过分，自己疯还不够，非要崔范奎也跟着一起疯是吗。  
咬牙切齿的，崔范奎把自己兜里的打火机拿出来转着。“你真他妈会操纵我。”  
公寓在13层，第二间，十一步。  
接吻中间呼吸一次。  
掉落的，中裤，卷在一起的袜子，鞋子一前一后降落，宽松的几乎是漏出肋骨的背心没有脱下来，肋骨上还有当时崔范奎划破的痕迹。  
肉粉色的伤口，像一颗流星。  
崔范奎也没好到哪里去，短袖，皮衣外套，紧身的牛仔裤贴在胯上，内裤被指甲边挂开一根线。崔连准跪在床上，脸贴着放在床边的桌子，手臂去够百叶窗。  
“我说过的，要跟你做到日出。”  
疯子，他妈的疯子。崔连准第一次跟崔范奎做的时候疼到咬破枕头，被崔范奎擦干净眼泪的时候，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔还是一句我想跟你做到日出。  
于是崔范奎架着几乎是已经是在痉挛的崔连准一边抽插一边走向每一个房间，打开灯。  
“那就抓紧时间。”  
润滑，脖子和肩膀被咬破，腰上的黑痣被指甲划成红色，突进和撤退，疯了一般的哭泣和柔软的嗓音。  
迷迷糊糊之间，崔范奎想起两年前，崔连准穿着崔范奎的白色毛衣，也是这样跪在床上，黏糊糊的说要崔范奎给一句话。  
崔范奎掐着他脖子吻他，手指上的戒指被毛衣挂掉。  
崔连准就带着他的大箱子，走向了隔壁城市。  
根本没做到第二天日出，崔连准是早上五点半的票。  
肉，骨头，破碎的深陷的，在灰色的床单上绽放的，像是草莓一样的眼睛，苦涩的，或是欣喜的呼吸声。  
被扳起脖子，拉了一半的百叶窗带着红色的光落在崔连准的身上，被钳住下颌，唾液落在崔范奎那双跟人一样漂亮的手上。  
真好笑，崔范奎那张温柔甚至有点女气的脸，竟然还能这么神经病。  
真好玩。  
蓝色的头发，流出汗，崔连准脖子几乎是被崔范奎捏的全红，嘴唇柔软的，带着粉红色。  
“我看到日出了。”  
停下抽动，撑起身子，崔连准抚摸着崔范奎的眼睛。  
“你还是像日出一样可爱呢，”崔连准笑着，眼睛下面的钻被皱起来的皮肤弄掉。“我的小奎。”  
太阳升起，两个人拥抱着，落在床上。  
“还跑吗？”  
闭着眼睛，晃晃脑袋，蓝发变乱了。  
“懒得跑了。”  
那下一次，还要做到日出哦。


End file.
